Diaochan
Diao Chan is one of the first female characters to appear in Dynasty Warriors series. She is portrayed as an extremely beautiful and feminine woman who is affiliated with Dong Zhuo and is usually Lu Bu's lover. Due to the open nature of her origin, she can either be seen as a malicious or loving character. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 19 years old. Role in Plot :"You've done well. You've made sure Dong Zhuo met his end." :::―Wang Yun Dynasty Warriors Diao Chan fights on Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo's side at Hu Lao Gate. Although she fights against the coalition in the mainstream games, her real intention is to drive Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo apart by appealing to their jealousy over her. Her true motives are only revealed when the player plays a battle on Dong Zhuo's side and fights against the coalition; Diao Chan may betray Dong Zhuo as things start to go badly. Her death in some of the games also causes Lu Bu to fly into a rage and betray Dong Zhuo to avenge her death. Although she succeeds in the novel, in the games her plot fails because the coalition is able to destroy Dong Zhuo on their own; she is killed during the ordeal. In later games, however, she survives and fights alongside Lu Bu throughout his career, until they both are killed by Cao Cao at Xia Pi. During the Xtreme Legends games, Diao Chan fights in Dong Zhuo's army with Lu Bu as he sets out to eliminate the other warlords in China, constantly flattering Lu Bu during the battles. Her performance in the battles against Cao Cao and Sun Ce earns the trust of Dong Zhuo, and he allows her to accompany Lu Bu as he sets out to conquer the lands of Shu on Dong Zhuo's behalf. After he succeeds, Diao Chan convinces him to betray Dong Zhuo, and their armies clash at Chi Bi. Lu Bu and Diao Chan are victorious and Dong Zhuo is slain. Afterwards, Diao Chan convinces the "politically inept" Lu Bu to support the Han Dynasty and the Han are restored. Diao Chan then attempts to leave Lu Bu and live by herself peacefully, but her way is blocked by Lu Bu's officers and raiders from the remnants of the Three Kingdoms. She defeats them all but is caught by Lu Bu, who refuses to let her leave. She defeats him in battle and he surrenders, allowing her to leave the political arena for good. In Dynasty Warriors 6, she is intent on following her deceased father's wishes to use Lu Bu's power to conquer the land. She usually acts as a damsel in distress to anger Lu Bu into action. As she spends more time with him, however, she begins to fall for his unexpected sincerity. He is actually aware of her plot yet continues to fight as she wishes. In her ending, she feels her promise to her father is fulfilled and simply desires to live peacefully together with Lu Bu. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she originally followed Lu Bu into the Serpent King's service, but was disturbed by the cruelty of the Orochi Army and the effect that it was having on Lu Bu. She eventually joins the Coalition and Lu Bu disowns her (in the Japanese script, he merely says that he looks forward to meeting her again). Kessen In Kessen II, Diao Chan acts as the narrator for both the Shu and Wei stories. She is a simple dancer and Liu Bei's compassionate lover. The infant Han emperor entrusted her with the Imperial Seal and asked her to find a worthy man to possess it. She kept its location a secret but Himiko sensed that she had it thus leading Cao Cao to stage a rebellion against Liu Bei. She is kidnapped by him and is constantly interrogated to reveal the hidden treasure. She communicates with her lover through a crystal orb whenever she can. As she stays with Cao Cao, Diao Chan begins to sympathize with him and realizes that he wasn't the tyrant as she originally thought. Midway through the game, Cao Cao's troops leak a false rumor regarding her death with the hopes of demoralizing Liu Bei. The ploy didn't last long as Zhuge Liang tells his lord that she is still alive. In the later part of Wei's story, she eventually offers to tell him the Imperial Seal's location but he states he no longer needs it. In Shu's ending, she is happily reunited with Liu Bei and reveals that Cao Cao died due to the wounds he sustained in battle. In Wei's ending, she leaves Cao Cao to search for the missing Liu Bei. In the game's epilogue, she finds him and the lovers leisurely sail on a boat. Character Info Personality Diao Chan is a cunning, beautiful woman who despises violence. She will, however, take to the battlefield in order to preserve her beliefs and protect her friends should the need arise. Though she is often by his side, her sincerity towards Lu Bu changes in each title. More often than not, she is only manipulating him to better serve her goals. However, a few titles and scenarios depict that she truly loves him and is genuinely devoted to him. She addresses her lover as "Lord Lu Bu" in the English script and "Lord Fèngxiān" in the Asian script. Like Zhen Ji, her sexually suggestive phrases for Lu Bu are often cut in the English script. Appearances Diao Chan wields two chúi, decorated elegantly in pink, gold and red, that she calls the "Divas". In Dynasty Warriors 6, Diao Chan wears clothing similar to that of a Arabian belly dancer and wields a chain whip. Voice Actors *Lynn Harris - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) *Melodee Spevack - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) *Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 5~6 (English) *Wendee Lee - Kessen II (English) *Rika Komatsu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Emiri Nakayama - Kessen II (Japanese); also the model for character and actor for Diao Chan's live action sequences *Maria Kawamura - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"I more than just a pretty face!" *"I will serve under you always and forever.. my love, Lord Lu Bu." *"Enemy officer defeated" *"Rest now... My beloved." Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A sliding kick, kicking and tripping enemies in her path. * , : An uppercut with a single mace. * , , ( , , ): Repeatedly does a horizontal swing with her maces, followed by a flip kick, slam with her mace, and lastly, an uppercut. * , , , : Spins around with her maces and a powerful kick. * , , , , : Chan shoots a floral pink tornado. * , , , , , : Brings both maces in, and swings both out in their respective directions, sending out two wind razors. * : A quick series of side flips which hits enemies with Diao Chan's legs and maces, ended by a last spin. * , : Basic mace swing. * , : Jumps in the air and smashes into the ground with her maces, creating a shockwwave. Horse Moveset * : Diao Chan leans to each side, and spins her weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Sytle Dynasty Warriors In earlier installments, Diao Chan fights with dual maces, consisting of decorative globes on the ends of sticks, as well as with dainty kicks. She is a fast runner and a quick attacker, but deals very little damage compared to other characters. Her musou attack consists of a spinning kick followed by a great swing of her maces. Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Diva *Base Attack: 42 *Stage: Battle of Si Shui Gate *Requirements: Do not defeat any general until the messenger delivers the message of Hua Xiong being defeated. Then defeat two of the three officers - Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Muse *Base Attack: 45 *Attributes: Level 12 Dragon Amulet, Level 15 Seven Star Sash, Level 20 Elixir, Level 14 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Assassinate Dong Zhuo! :Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items :Requirements: Defeat Hua Xiong in under 10 minutes. :Strategy: # Do not let enemy spot you and reach Dong Zhuo. # Kill Dong Zhuo with more than 10 minutes left on the clock. # Defeat Hua Xiong to open the exit within 10 minutes from game start. # Level 11 weapon message. # Run to the escape. Note: It sounds easy, but it's very hard in fact. Two-player trick recommended. The second player can stay at the beginning spot (also the escape spot) while Diao Chan goes in to kill Dong Zhuo. When Hua Xiong appears, let the second player defeat him. Then wait for the level 11 message before escaping. You may let yourself be detected. But then you'll need to fight Lu Bu and that takes time. So it's easier just to hide from the patrols. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Diva *Base Attack: 32; Weight: Heavy *Stats: Fill +18, Luck +18, Speed +19, Defense +16, Musou +18 *Stage:Battle of Xia Pi *Location: Near the enemy supply base where Liu Bei was *Defeat all generals and subgenerals before Cao Cao arrives. You must also save your own generals from being killed. Kill the subgenerals in the west and Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan will charge, so defeat them. Then defeat Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu. Defeating the rest of the generals will trigger the Precious Item to appear in the southwest. Get the weapon and then defeat Cao Cao. Historical information Diao Chan is a woman who may have not existed in history as her name is not listed in historical records. While records suggests that Lu Bu did have relations with one of Dong Zhuo's maids, no mentions of her name are found anywhere. Nevertheless, she is known as one of the Four Beauties of Ancient China, who was said to be so luminously lovely that the moon itself would shy away in embarrassment when compared to her face. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Her name and back story can be found in "Romance of Three Kingdoms". She first appears weeping in the garden, being found by her lord, Wang Yun, an official under the last Han emperor. She was a songstress from his household yet was treated as if she were his own daughter. However, she felt miserable that she couldn't repay her lord's generosity and wanted to be a use to him. Seeing her beautiful visage formulated the plan he needed to overthrow Dong Zhuo and she dedicated her life to fulfilling it. Shortly after, he introduced the fair maiden to his target's adopted son, Lu Bu, who was instantly charmed by her. Wang Yun promised her to the stricken youth but, only a few days later, he gave her to Dong Zhuo at a banquet. Due to their jealously and Diao Chan's manipulative lies, the father and son began to distrust one another. This was one of Wang Yun's plots to kill Dong Zhuo known as the Strategem of Beautiful Women. After Wang Yun and Lu Bu assassinated the tyrant, Lu Bu somehow met with her once more and made her one of his wives. Diao Chan stayed with Lu Bu until his death at Xia Pi. Then it is unknown what happened to her. Gallery Image:Diaochan-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Diaochan-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Diao Chan.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Diaochan-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Diaochan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Diaochan-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II render Category:Other characters